In today's information era, data sharing becomes a common requirement among people. With popularization of mobile terminal devices, people may connect one or more mobile terminal devices together to implement data sharing anywhere and anytime.
In conventional technology, people often use one or more applications on a first electronic device to download data, and when people want to use the first electronic device to share the downloaded data with a second electronic device, a connection is established between the first electronic device and the second electronic device and then data to be shared with the second electronic device is selected on the first electronic device, so as to implement data sharing.
During implementation of technical solutions according to embodiments of the disclosure, the applicant finds that the foregoing technology has at least following drawbacks.
In the conventional technology, since people use one or more applications on the first electronic device to download a large amount of data with same or different types, when selecting on the first electronic device the data needing to be shared, the selecting has to be performed on a file management interface on a basis of level by level. For a storage unit of the first electronic device, data may be hierarchically stored. Generally speaking, a level of files, which may be seen once the storage unit is opened, may be called as a first level, and a level of files, which may be seen only if a file in the first level is opened, may be called as a second level, and so on. Therefore, selecting performed level by level is needed to determine the data needing to be shared with the second electronic device, thus operation is complex and tedious.
Hence, the conventional technology encounters the problem that when selecting the data needing to be shared on the first electronic device, selecting has to be performed level by level on the file management interface, thus operation is complex and tedious.